


all we want for christmas

by Embers



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, holiday fic, kisses for everyone, this is basically b.a.p/b.a.p hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junhong does some decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I just want 1000x more OT6 fic so here is my little offering.

Junhong ducks out of the dorm one evening determined to get all of his holiday shopping done in one shot. He’d already ordered gifts for his family and it was really just the members left. They didn’t usually exchange gifts, tending to foot the bills for each other here and there, but he’d always gotten special attention from the hyungs and they’d made sure he’d never gone a birthday or holiday without something. It’s time for him to return the favour and he’d carefully written up a list of exactly what he would thank them each with.

Yongguk is first, a rare record he’d been coveting that Junhong had managed to locate with the help of several people and several more record stores around Seoul. For Himchan, a set of red-wine themed beauty products that suited his purposes to both pamper and tease his hyung. Daehyun and Youngjae both get gourmet tea sets and clothes he’d seen them eyeing and Jongup a pair of sneakers Junhong had watched him try on and mournfully put back months ago.

Finally done, he jauntily walks past the holiday displays in the mall, smile covered by his mask and hair tucked under a hat. Stopping by a basket of green sprigs tied with cute red ribbons, he eyes the card by the display labelled “FREE”. He snickers to himself under the mask, grabbing several to toss into his bag before speeding out the store and back home.

 

*             *             *

 

Daehyun is the first to notice, the green leaves hanging unassumingly over their closet door in their shared room.

“Ehh…Junhongie, was this you?” he says with a teasing lilt and Junhong grins cheekily, shrugging one shoulder then the other  before sticking his cheek out and leaning down slightly.

Daehyun laughs his characteristic barking way and presses his lips to both of Junhong’s cheeks briefly, ending with a pinch that makes the taller boy pout.

“There, you big baby. Don’t tell me you’re after more, are you?~”

Well, he’d never been so single minded.

 

*             *             *

“What is that?”

Yongguk looks up at Himchan’s voice, a frown on his face. He’d been reading and he always managed to lose his place when Himchan distracted him.

“What?”

Himchan reaches up to the threshold of their door, plucking something off the top and walking towards Yongguk’s bed.

“This! Is this….misty toe?”

“It’s _mistle_ toe,” he corrects with a grin.

Yongguk tilts his head curiously, taking the plant and examining it. He’d heard the tradition, kissing under the plant during holiday times but it wasn’t exactly commonplace in Korea. Who would have put this in their dorm…

“Hey!” he laughs when Himchan’s mouth leaves his cheek, red blooming over them as he looks questioningly at his friend.

Himchan shrugs, “’Tis the season.”

 

*             *             *

 

And so it goes, Junhong moves the mistletoe around and it almost becomes a game to see where it will end up next and who will be under it. Daehyun and Youngjae get caught together by the tea rack and the younger actually drops a kiss on Daehyun’s temple, much to his delight. Yongguk and Jongup by the shoe rack, their leader cradling Jongup’s head in his hand briefly as lips land atop his crown.  Himchan leans up, lips fleeting across Junhong’s chin as they pass each other in the hallway.

It isn’t until about a week of this that they become even freer.

Daehyun had fallen asleep wearing his little red bow after their V app stream. The fans had loved it but Junhong was sure Daehyun quite liked the gift himself if his smile in the mirror as he rubbed cleanser into his cheeks the night before was anything to go by. He takes the few precious, rare moments he is awake before Daehyun to pin one of the mistletoe sprigs to his headband before huddling back into their sheets.

When he wakes a short while later at Daehyun’s gentle prodding he is pleased to see the green still attached to his sleepy head as he shuffles away to the kitchen mumbling about ramen.

They all wash speedily and shuffle into the kitchen, Junhong first as he comes up behind Daehyun’s form.

“Morning, hyung,” he says dropping a kiss onto one cheek.

“Eh? Morning…” Daehyun turns around, the spoon still in his hand as he cups his cheek in mild surprise.

It isn’t long though before Jongup does the same to his other cheek and he jumps slightly when Himchan pecks his lips, too.

“What’s with you all?” he mumbles, though there is a smile resting on his face.

When Yongguk approaches him too, he stills, “Hyung? You too?”

“I am a man of rules,” the elder says, flicking the green sprig atop the singer’s head before leaning down to kiss the corner of Daehyun’s mouth, where it is curved up in amusement.

Daehyun remains giggly and fluttery as they serve themselves breakfast, before Youngjae finally wanders in, laughing at the red on Daehyun’s face and the green on his head and obnoxiously kissing both.

 

*             *             *

 

From there the mistletoe finds itself mysteriously appearing atop hat brims and hairclips, over mirrors and beds and chairs, everywhere until a kiss to start the day and several before its end become routine. Somehow it doesn’t seem strange at all, a mere extension of their ever present affection, always resting just below the surface of every interaction and now manifested in the sweetest of gestures.

On Christmas morning, Yongguk is the only one still asleep. Daehyun would always wake him last, wanting their leader to sleep as much as he could and doing his part to counteract the late hours Yongguk retired at. They sneak into the hyungs’ room, Junhong standing on an end table to stick the mistletoe over Yongguk’s bed.

“Yonggukkie-hyung,” Daehyun says gently, shaking his shoulder, “It’s time to wake up.”

He crawls over on to Yongguk’s other side as they all gently pile onto the small bed, briefly kissing Yongguk’s cheek as he giggles to himself before scampering away to make room for the others.

“Hyung, wake up!”

Yongguk’s brow furrows and he mumbles awake slowly, Junhong curling himself into as small a ball as he can be and kissing Yongguk’s thin wrist. The others arrange themselves around the leader and Yongguk wakes to little pecks and breathless laughter, the cold of the apartment forgotten as his boys crowd around him.

Jongup nudges the eldest’s feet, “Hyung, it’s time for presents!”

They all impatiently bounce about, the bed rocking and groaning under their combined weight while Yongguk merely smiles, eyes still shut.

“I’ve got all _my_ presents.”


End file.
